This study aims to enhance bone mineralization in premature infants. Premature infants have a greater risk of developing osteopenia and fracture. The etiology of osteopenia seen in preterm infants is multi- factorial and includes increases nutrient needs, immature organ systems, drug/nutrient interaction, and possibly inactivity.